dr_adams_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Blade
'''Terra Blade '''is a demigod robot master that wields a legendary sword crafted by himself from the future. Terra Blade is the leader of the Terrarians, a group of imperfect clones of Terra Blade. He is usually very confident in his skills and is an extremely skilled fighter. Terra Blade is also the first character to have forms. Backstory A God invents ‘The Terra Blade’ The God of Weaponry wanted to make the Ultimate Blade that not even a mortal could wield. So he created ‘The Terra Blade’. This weapon could make slashes of pure energy by slashing at an opponent. And it was made of metal so impenetrable that even White cannot penetrate it. The god sealed it in a forbidden temple that no mortal with human skin could make it in and out alive. But, even things like obtaining the most powerful weapon of all time, were always bound to happen. Tera finds The Terra Blade Tera (Pronounced Te-RRA) is a Robot Master made by Dr. Jabon and supposed to be like a more powerful version of Terra. Shortly after Tera was sent to Light Labs, he left to go find a weapon that would make him more powerful. He had recently heard the story of The Terra Blade so Tera decided to go and get it. He barely escaped with his CPU intact. But he managed to snatch the sacred blade. Tera was extremely happy, so he went back home to ask Dr. Light to fuse himself with the blade. But what Tera didn’t know was that The Terra Blade was cursed, and that the wielder would always be depressed, and the wielder would gain the ability to absorb their surroundings, just so that they could be happier. ‘Terra Blade’ is Born After being fused with the sacred sword, Tera decided to rename himself after the weapon he fused himself with. His name was ‘Terra Blade’! Terra Blade was the most powerful thing Dr. Light had ever seen (at that time)! Terra Blade meant to use his powers for good, but eventually, the world fell into chaos (World War III), and some war robots repurposed him to be a fighting robot. During his training, he found out that he could change his form three times to become more and more powerful. He named his second form ‘True Terra Blade’, his third form ‘True Excalibur’, and his final forms ‘True Excalibur Z’ and 'True Excalibur ZX'. And so far, Terra Blade was handling the curse very well. Until, one fateful day… Terra Blade gets Reprogrammed Soon after WW3, while Terra Blade was just admiring how OP he was, randomly teleported to a gray electrical room. In front of him was the Dr. W logo. Tentacle-like wires came from the ceiling. Terra Blade managed to cut some of the wires, but there were too many of them, and Terra Blade hadn’t quite mastered his blades yet, and the wires managed to reprogram Terra Blade. Dr. Wily then emerged from a door, and told Terra Blade that he shall be the Mini-Boss of _________‘s stage. Feeling sad for not getting his own stage, Terra Blade went to his post. After being defeated by _________ himself, Terra Blade got reprogrammed. But Terra Blade had forgotten to resist the curse. The curse started to seep into Terra Blade’s core and CPU. Terra Blade tried to hold out, but it was too late. The curse had sucked itself into his core. Terra Blade started to become depressed. He tried pretending like it was fine. But in 5 minutes, Terra Blade could not stand it any longer. So he went to the nearest field where no one could find him. He started to absorb the grass, the plants, and the air to get more happiness. But what really happened was catastrophic. Terra Blade gets 4 Brothers As he sucked in the surroundings, Terra Blade began to feel more powerful. So he used this power to hopefully cheer him up. He ended up cloning himself. Several times. Sort of. After the cloning, Terra Blade looked up to see what he had done. He saw 4 of himself. And each one was different. The first was a kind of red and black version, with a spike on what looked like busters where Terra’s swords were. One buster was red. The other purple. And his eyes were blood red, pupils and all. He also had the ability to become a snake that had the ability to devour gods. After scanning, this copy was named ‘Calamitizer’. Another one was diamond blue with yellow...vains?...all around his body. He had wings like a birds and had the fangs of a vampire. In its green claw-like hands was a blue and orange scythe. Its name was ‘The Horium’. Another had magma dripping from his mouth. He seemed like a mix of Andesite and Diorite. It had thorns of sand protruding from his back. And he got happier when you hit him. And to top it all off, he had a part of a train stuck on his head, and it was producing smoke. It had the the name ‘Enigma A’. The last seemed to be made of pure shadow from one angle. Another angle he looked like a burning gravel monster. When you were looking directly at him, he look like a mix of cyber and cogs. And he had 3 faces morphed into one. He was proclaimed to be ‘Tremor Tremble’. Epilogue of The Terrarians The group of five have (mostly) done everything together. They have fought and won almost all their battles. Even when they "defeated" Project Infinity. They are probably going to stay together for a very long time. Music Terra Blades basic theme is Boss 1. True Terra Blade and True Excalibur use the theme Boss 1 Remix. True Excalibur Z, ZX, and Moon Lord forms use the theme Lunar Boss. Quotes "Heh. Not even the Power Bros can defeat me! I am made from a sword crafted by a god. No one can destroy me!" "ARGH! YOU DIDN’T USE A QUESTION MARK!!!!!!!!!!!" "We would BLOW THEM TO SMITHEREENS!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I think my popcorn is done." "Are you kidding me @Flare?! I was one of the first to have a sprite!" Category:Robot Master